


A Second Anniversary

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Adult Content, Food Play, M/M, Sex Swing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know i'm late on this one, but I decided to post it anyway. :)</p><p>Sauli put's on an aerial silk acrobatics show... for Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Anniversary

 A second anniversary, that’s two years, not one, or just a few months or a couple of weeks, that’s two long years he spent alongside this person, sure they spent time apart too, but that didn’t really matter because since that moment two years ago when Adam first laid eyes on Sauli’s smile, his heart swelled double its size and his breathing stopped completely, and since that moment Sauli was in his heart anywhere he went. Some people say that the first couple of months it’s just a crush, that it’s just lust… no, this was love at first sight, he’s feelings for this man were are just as strong as they were in that split second when Sauli made eye to eye contact with him for the first time.

 

***

 

Adam smiles, just smiles, even though he doesn’t know what’s going on and has no idea why he’s blindfolded and siting at the foot of the bed.

 

***

 

It was late in the evening, they just came home an hour ago, Sauli took a shower, then Adam. It was a busy day for them, first voting with his friends then a dinner they paid for in honor of this special day and then they said their goodbyes and were finally left alone, to celebrate in their own way. Adam figured Sauli was up to something, he barely spoke all day, and he was always in this meditating state, contemplating about something, but Adam new it had to be something positive, otherwise Sauli would have said something. However he did not expect Sauli to knock on the bathroom door, as he was blow-drying his hair, and carefully slip in, hands behind his back.

 

“Ok, what are you up to?” Adam asked smugly and got closer to Sauli, he smiled and extended a hand towards Adam, in this hand he had what at first Adam thought was a tie, but it wasn’t, it was a  long black silk material. An eyebrow was raised, Sauli was usually the one to wear the blindfold, he liked them, Adam liked seeing.

 

“Just for a little while, I promise.” Sauli said and smiled, eyes shimmering. Adam took the tie and nodded.

 

“So you want me to come out of the bathroom wearing this?” He asked, Sauli nodded and whispered “When I call you.” but then Adam realize Sauli also had something in his other hand, and just then Sauli extends that hand as well reveling a lollypop, the package was open, it was red with a green stick, just like the one Adam had that night.

 

“You want to recreate something?” But Sauli shacked his head.

 

“I just want you to hold onto this for me until I’m ready.” And he walked out of the room casually. Adam continues to shave and groom himself, he hears noises coming from the bedroom and curiosity itches at him, but he will respect Sauli’s promise. He started cleaning up since he was finished and Sauli hasn’t called yet and he kept hearing weird banging noises, he just hoped Sauli was ok. Then as he finished putting everything back in place, he wrapped a towel around his waist and took the blindfold to examined it, the silk was so soft and cool, it made him think of all the wild things Sauli could have had in store for him and he grins.

 

“Adam, are you ready?” Adam quickly took the lollypop from the counter in his mouth and tied the blindfold behind his head and then he heard the door open, but he couldn’t see Sauli as he entered, he just felt him take his hand and lead the way. He tried to imagine where they were going and it seemed to be towards the bed, the end of the bed at least. “Sit.” Sauli said. Adam sat down and then felt Sauli’s presence disappear somewhere in the background, them he heard music; it wasn’t anything specific, some low volume slurry instrumental. Then he could feel Sauli close to him again, he could hear Sauli’s breathing fasten and some light ruffling noise, a soft groan from Sauli and Adam was already sweating with anticipation and curiosity.

 

“Take it off.” The words he wanted to hear, but still, he moved slowly, carefully, wanting to enjoy this moment. When he finally took the silky material off and slowly opened his eyes he immediately realized how inferior his imagination is to his lover’s. First thing he sees is Sauli’s face, right in front of him, but upside down and a black lace mast around his eyes making them brighter than ever. Then he took in Sauli’s entire position, he was practically bended in half, suspend in the air, his lower abdomen had a black silk that resembled the blindfold tied around it, going up his leg and again around his thigh. Adam looks up and seen that the silk strings are tied to a hook drilled in the ceiling, Sauli must have done that yesterday while he was away. Then his eyes run back down to Sauli’s body he had on just a small, shiny, black pair of boxers and his broad and naked chest was sprinkled with silvery glitter, as well as his legs. It was breathtaking, the way the tight muscles contrasted around the rope to keep balance, the was Sauli’s skin glistered in the dim lights, Adam almost let the lollypop slip between his lips.

 

“Hello.” Sauli says, repeating one of the few words he spoke that first night they were together in Finland. Then carefully reached out with both his hands; first to take out Adam’s lollypop and put it in his mouth, and then to cup Adam’s face and pull himself in for a light kiss. But it was quickly over as Sauli pushed himself back until he was not facing Adam anymore, what was now displayed in Adam’s vision path was Sauli’s well-toned ass, the black little boxers did nothing to cover up the gorgeous shape. Sauli’s arms stretched high above him, grabbing the silk rope to pull himself higher, his body swayed along the ropes like it was air light and he could see how each muscle in Sauli’s body moved and danced until he was in an upwards position, his balance relayed completely on his ankles witch were wrapped in an individual silk rope. Then his whore body turned around, Adam grew harder and harder ever since he put the blindfold on, but now, seeing Sauli hanging above him from the ceiling was probably where his limit was reached. The blond, masked man started slowly spreading his legs, Adam could see the strain in the muscle, the concentration in Sauli’s face, and he could feel the swell under his towel begin to ache. His legs went further and further apart. More than Adam though he could go and then even further, until the split was being forced. He then kept one arm entwined up in the ropes and with the other he pulled out the red, glistering lollypop, he licked his lips slowly then handed it back to Adam.

 

“I tastes good, thank you.” He repeated the words he said that night, this time with more skill and sensuality. The show he continued to put on for Adam was euphoric, Adam had never seen Sauli’s body twist and bend that way, it felt as if the whole room was swaying with him and Adam became more and more impatient, he took the towel off exposing himself completely to Sauli. He took a few second to try to think when the hell Sauli learned all this, he only had two classes and this level of performance was well mastered. He groans and starts slowly running his hand along the shaft of his wet and hard cock at a particular interesting position; he was facing Adam, his legs were again suspended from the ropes, but this time he wasn’t doing the split, he looked as if he was sitting on his ass and has raised both his legs up in the air, parallel to his body, his torso between the legs and his hands high above holding onto the silk. He was folded in half, the black boxers were forced high up his ass until his butt cheeks were slightly showing and his erection was completely trapped in the restricting material.

 

Enough was enough, the show Sauli had put on was fantastic, but too much. Sauli had stripped before for Adam, danced around a poll a bit, but nothing even begins to compared to this. That’s why Adam couldn’t control himself anymore and practically prowled onto Sauli, attacking him in a lustful kiss, the lollypop still in his mouth, he shared the cherry flavor with his lover for a few moments, then pulled away.

 

“Hold on tight.”  Was the only warning Sauli got before Adam grabbed the front of his boxers and ripped them open, leaving just the material around his thighs, it made Sauli moan and nearly lets go of the ropes. The feeling of his cock being freed in such a rough manner, the way Adam was grinning his naked body against his own, Adam’s hard cock rubbing against his wide open crease, smearing precome on his entrance, making Sauli gasp and squeeze his eyes shut every time Adam would push harder.

 

“Could you hold on? If I fucked you like this.” Adam asks, puffing hot air onto Sauli’s neckline. This position was perfect; he was spread open, allowing Adam to go as deep as he pleases, plus he was hanging up exactly at Adam’s hip level, making the size issue no longer a problem. But he could see how much strain this was putting on Sauli’s arms.

 

“I’ll always hold on… for you, for us.” Adam bit his lip in a grin, grabbed Sauli’s mask and pulled off his face, then took out the lollypop to kiss Sauli properly, their warm, moist tongues battling and lips crashing into one another. And just as Sauli though he was actually winning the battle and sneaked into Adam’s mouth he felt something wet and slick probing at his entrance, but it wasn’t s finger, it was the dammed lollypop. He gave in completely to Adam and moaned as it breached his body, he wanted to pull up on the ropes, but his arms were too week right now.

 

“A-Adam! Fuck! Tak-take it out!” He moaned and Adam pushed it further in, holding onto the end of the stick with two fingers.

 

“Hmm, why?” Adam asks, he loved teasing Sauli, but Sauli would usually fight him, and make him go further and faster, but now there was absolutely no way Sauli could control the situation, he was tied up and powerless.

 

“It-s-sticky!” Another moan as Adam twisted it around and slowly fucked him with it until Sauli was begging and pleading and restless for more. The Adam pulled it out in a swift move, making a popping noise and pulling a scream from Sauli. He never saw a more needy person in his life.

 

“Spit.” He says brining his palm to Sauli’s chin. Sauli did his best and spitted anything that was left in his mouth, the rest was dribbling down his chin, then Adam spitted as well and covered his hard aching cock in it, he made sure it was slick enough, but still make Sauli feel the drag.

 

“Agh! Oh! Fuck!” Sauli moaned and his toes curled up as Adam began pushing in, it was sensual and wild and a bit scary, but Sauli took everything Adam gave him, even if he could feel his body slowly numb away and he knew how badly it would ache tomorrow. His knuckles were white and his forehead was covered in sweat. He thinks he might have came already, but when Adam grabbed his still hard cock he screams and moans and pushes back into Adam’s deep hard thrusts. A few strokes and a few more thrusts and he was done, he came spurting up his legs and on his chest and onto Adam’s hand, bending backwards even more until he was completely drained. Then Adam grabbed his smaller back and lifted him up, finally letting some strain off his hands, but then he started banging into him again, so deep that Sauli swears he could feel him poking something in there.

 

It was over quickly after that and he cursed in Finnish as Adam finally pulled out, he came so deep inside of Sauli that he knew that would not come out soon.

 

“Let go, I’ll catch you.” Adam says and Sauli does just that, falling onto Adam. His legs were untied and the wet, shredded boxers were pulled off, then Adam settled him on the bed.

 

***

 

“You’re amazing.” Adam whispers as he cups Sauli’s face.

 

Sauli smiled tiredly. “So, you liked my act?” Adam kisses Sauli’s tired arms and smiles.

 

“As long as this show remains for my eyes only I’ll allow you to keep practicing.” He says and Sauli frowns.

 

“Fine, but next time I’m tying you down, so you can actually watch all of it.” They laughed and kissed again.

 

“Happy anniversary, love.”

 

“Happy anniversary, baby.”      

**Author's Note:**

> Did you think i was going to let you down? ;)


End file.
